


It's CATastrophic...

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat!Noctis, Chocobros - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Listen this ran away from me, M/M, Neko!Noctis, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Status Effects, Toad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: “How, on Eos, did this happen.” Ignis asked in that deadpan voice only he can do, glaring back and forth between Prompto and Noctis with Gladio facepalming behind him.“Don’t blame this on me! He was the one who wanted to go after the stray!” Prompto shouted, clear anxiety in his voice. Oh Gods, why was this happening now of all times.- Day 1 of Chocobros Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh okay so I didn't plan on this being this long (it's long for me shhh). Make sure to check out the end notes for some info on chapter two!

“How, on Eos, did this happen.” Ignis asked in that deadpan voice only he can do, glaring back and forth between Prompto and Noctis with Gladio facepalming behind him.

 

“Don’t blame this on me! He was the one who wanted to go after the stray!” Prompto shouted, clear anxiety in his voice. Oh Gods, why was this happening  _ now  _ of all times.

 

Insomnia had fallen a month ago, and so much had happened since then. Noctis had started collecting the Royal Arms, they had met the creepy Imperial Chancellor, formed a covenant with Titan, and lost the Regalia. And now  _ this _ .

 

He and Noctis had gone outside for some fresh air after their other halves went to bed, when a stray black cat ran across the haven. ‘ _ That’s odd. _ ’ Prompto thought, but before he could say anything Noctis was up and starting to chase after it. “Wait, Noct! Where are you going?”

 

“To go after it.” Noctis answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He went to turn around and go after it again when the blonde quickly grabbed his arm. “C’mon man, think about this for a second. What is a cat doing out here in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“I don’t know! That’s why we have to go after it.” Prompto knew his lover meant well, but cats were his weakness and he was not thinking logically. Not that Prom could blame him with everything that was going on, but still. “Okay, okay. Why don’t we wake up Iggy and Gladio to come with us? You know how much they worry…” He ended softly, hoping to maybe guilt trip Noct into not going after the thing that felt like a trap.

 

Noct’s face shifted into a warm smile, before saying “Nah, let them sleep. We’ve got this, right?” Well. That didn’t work. Prompto had learned over the years just how stubborn his boyfriend could get and knew better than to try and argue anymore. He quickly snatched his phone from his chair and chased after the other man. 

 

They’d been walking in the dark for 5 minutes with their only light being their lanterns. Luckily no daemons had popped out yet, but they knew their luck only stretched so far. “Let’s go back, Noct. We’re not gonna find it right now, let’s look again in the morning with Iggy and Gladio, yeah?”

 

Noctis let out a deep sigh, “Yeah okay. Let’s head ba-.” before cutting himself off. “Found it!”

 

‘ _ Oh thank the Gods _ ’ Prompto thought, thankful they could grab the cat and go back to their safe haven. Of course, nothing ever worked out that well for the four men. Both of their lanterns went out at the same time. “Uhhh Noct, babe. I think we should get out of here.” What were the odds of both their light sources going out at the same time? 

 

Noctis straightened, finally realizing that what was happening wasn’t just about a stray cat. He started moving towards where Prompto’s voice was. “Yeah, let’s go-” And then everything went to shit. There was rustling in the bushes, a hissing sound, and then green smoke surrounded Noctis.

 

“Noct!” Prompto shouted, running towards him. Prompto couldn’t fight whatever the daemon was alone. He hefted Noctis over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, silently thanking Gladio for teaching him how, and booked it back towards the camp.

 

He arrived back at the camp a few minutes later with adrenaline running out to find Ignis and Gladio awake and pacing outside. “Guys!” Prompto shouted, hoping they heard him and could help. 

 

“Prom!” Gladio shouted, sprinting towards the two figures he could barely make out with Ignis right behind him.  _ Oh Gods, what happened now. _

 

Gladio grabbed Noctis from his partner, running back to camp to set him down. Ignis grabbed Prompto’s arm and put it around his shoulder. “Are you hurt?” He asked as the younger man started to slump. “No no, I’m fine. We need to go check on Noct.”

 

When they arrived back to camp they saw Gladio staring at their prince in shock. Not the ‘ _ oh Gods he’s dead _ ’ shock, but more the ‘ _ how the fuck did you two manage this _ ’ shock. The two walked towards the camper, stopping and mirroring Gladio’s expression.

 

“How, on Eos, did this happen.” Ignis asked in that deadpan voice only he can do, glaring back and forth between Prompto and Noctis with Gladio facepalming behind him.

 

“Don’t blame this on me! He was the one who wanted to go after the stray!” Prompto shouted, clear anxiety in his voice.

 

Noctis was currently laying in the tent with a pillow under his head, courtesy of Gladio. Except he wasn’t just unconscious, he had at some point sprouted fluffy black cat ears and a long tail. 

 

Prompto had to laugh though, and went to take a photo until Gladio glared at him. “This is serious.” “I know that! But I don’t think there’s anything we can do until he wakes up.” Ignis sighed. “Why don’t you let us know what happened, then.”

 

And so Prompto explained everything, from him trying to stop Noctis to the lanterns going out and the green mist that surrounded Noct.

 

“It sounds to me like it was toad gone wrong.” Gladio spoke, hoping that was all it was. “I’d have to concur. It seems that being next to the stray when the status effect hit altered it somehow.” Ignis said.

 

“So.. he’ll be okay, right?” Prompto asked, both nervous for Noctis and himself if his lovers were truly angry with him.

 

“If our assumption is correct, then yes. It should wear off soon.” Ignis said, as Gladio grunted in confirmation. He was more upset he wasn’t there to protect Noctis, than anything.

 

Prompto, sensing this, said “So who wants to come take the photos with me!” as he walked into the tent.

 

A gasp, and then. “Oh my Gods, he somehow got even cuter?? How is this possible?!” He squealed. “You guys seriously have to come actually look at him!” He whisper-yelled out the tent at Iggy and Gladio. 

 

Noctis was curled up on his side, his long dark tail wrapped around his waist and his ears twitching as the three men made noise. They had to agree with Prompto’s exclamation. “Damn, that is pretty cute.” “Adorable, I’d even say.”

 

Prompto ended up taking way more photos than were needed but he didn’t have the heart to delete any. He sat curled on Gladio’s lap, going through the photos while Iggy grabbed an Ebony and Noctis slept like a cat in the tent. “That one’s good, nice job.” Gladio whispered into his ear. “I know, right? That one’s getting saved” “Prompto, you’ve saved every photo so far.” Ignis quickly said as he walked towards his boyfriends.

 

“They’ve all been good!” To be honest, it had been 3 hours since Noctis had turned into a cat hybrid, and Prompto was starting to worry since he hadn’t changed back or woken up yet. “Should we, I don’t know, wake him up?” He asked while biting his lip.

 

Ignis softly kissed him to get him to stop. “You know our prince, he’ll sleep anywhere he can.” Gladio said. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re ri-”  _ Meow _ .

 

The three men paused.  _ Scratch scratch _ . “Holy shit.” Prompto whispered, “Is that what I think I hear?” A quick walk to the tent flaps confirmed that yes, Noctis was awake. And scratching at the tent with his non-existent claws.

 

They quietly moved towards the source of the sounds, unsure what would happen when their lover-turned-cat saw them. Opening the front fabric, what awaited them was probably the cutest thing any of them had ever seen; that included Iris in Gladio’s case.

 

Noctis sat with his legs under him, his arms in front of him bent at the wrist and his head tilted to the side. His cat ears were swiveled to the side in confusion, while his tail quietly moved behind him. His big eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, but no recognition.

 

“Hey, Noct.” Ignis quietly said, sitting down a fair distance away. “Are you  _ feline _ okay?” A groan emerged from his two currently human boyfriends. Okay, maybe now wasn’t the best time, but when else would he get to make cat puns?

 

Prompto, being the resident animal expert, moved in. He laid down a few feet away from Noct, facing away. He encouraged the others to sit and seem as harmless as possible. Prompto would look back at Noctis every once in awhile, trying to seem interested but non-threatening. Some of Noctis’ feelings or memories must have remained because after a few minutes, the cat prince slowly shuffled over to Prompto and curled up next to him. Prom steadily moved his arm around his body, and when Noct didn’t react negatively, curled into him more.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Gladio huffed out. “Of course you would know what to do.” “Well, duh.” Prompto rolled his eyes acting smart, but was silently surprised and glad it had worked.

 

“So. Now what?” “We could probably get him to drink a maiden’s kiss and see if he changes back. I bet it would work.” Ignis suggested.

 

Prompto looked down at his lover’s face, clear from stress or pain for the first time in a long, long time. He would do anything to make it stay that way a little longer. “Um. Let’s maybe let him sleep a little, yeah?” He ventured out. “This is the calmest he’s probably been in months.” Iggy and Gladio had to agree, silently glad to see their prince so relaxed. Not looking ten minutes away from exploding or crying.

 

Noctis and Prompto were left to sleep curled up like cats while Ignis and Gladio left to start their day. Though, not before snapping a few more photos, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! Special shoutout to the FFXV Waste Basket discord for helping me get off my butt and finish this.

It… was too hot. Something had to be wrong, he didn’t feel right. His back hurt, as if he had been curled in a ball all night. He slowly opened his eyes to find Prompto laying next to him, fast asleep but somehow still alert at the same time. Noctis went to stretch, only to find dried blood on his fingertips. What was happening?

 

The raven sat up, noticing Gladio and Iggy weren’t in the tent with them. He gently shook Prom awake, hoping to get answers, only to get his lover urging him back to sleep.

 

“Go back to sleep, Noct.” Prompto slurred out, still half-asleep. He started to rub the prince’s arm, almost as if he was petting him. Okay, what was going on?

 

“Prom wake up.” He said while gently slapping the blonde’s cheek. Not like the other man hadn’t done it to him before. 

 

“Whaa-” Prompto said, slowly opening his eyes before flinging them open and sitting up too fast. “Hey buddy! You’re up!” He exclaimed.

 

“Yes?” Noct answered, confused why it was such a big deal. “Did something happen to me that I shouldn’t be?”

 

“Oh! Uhh…” Prompto trailed off. He stuck his hand in his hair, shifting and seeming suspicious and said “Nope! Nothing that I can think of.”

 

“Really.” Noctis deadpanned. “Then why are my fingertips bloody?”

 

“Oh man are they?” He asked, gently grabbing his hands to check, “Let me go get Iggy!” and then ran out of the tent. He heard panicked whispering and Ignis grabbing the first aid kit. Noctis’ confusion was slowly forming into anxiety. What is so wrong that they can’t tell me?

 

“Ah, I see you are awake, Noct.” Ignis said while walking into the tent. Noctis could see Prompto and Gladio talking behind him, gesturing towards the tent.

 

“Yeah, I am. And Prompto doesn’t seem to want to give me a straight answer.”

 

“Yes well, I don’t think Prompto has ever done anything straight, your highness.” Ignis answered with a fantastic pun.

 

“Iggy!” Noct groaned, both frustrated and annoyed at himself for finding it funny.

 

“Do not worry about it. If it was something of utmost importance, I would have told you right away.” Ignis answered while tending to Noctis’ hands.

 

“You gonna at least tell me why my hands are bloody?” Noctis asked, shifting to face his advisor.

 

“...You were unhappy with how the tent was arranged.”

 

_ What? _

 

“What?” Noctis asked out loud. “Did I fight Gladio or something over it? Why didn’t I just go to sleep like usual?” Ignis paused.

 

“What is the last thing you remember, Noct?” He asked him, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Uh… we arrived at the haven. I just assumed I conked out and went to sleep.” Ignis just hummed in response. “Well what does  _ that _ mean?”

 

“All patched up. I’ll let Gladio come talk to you.” Iggy said, dodging the question and leaving the tent in a hurry. Why were they all evading him? Did he do something wrong?

 

Eventually, Gladio came into the tent and sat next to him. “Hey babe.” He said while rubbing his head for a second.

 

Noctis shied away. “Enough” He said. “Gladio I need you to tell me the truth. What happened to me?” Gladio looked like he didn’t want to answer, but not because it was upsetting. Usually Noct could read his lovers perfectly. He didn’t like this one bit.

 

“Do you really wanna know?”

 

“Yes!” He exclaimed, completely fed up.

 

“Alright.” Gladio opened the tent flaps. “Hey blondie, can you bring your camera over here for a minute?”

 

“Uh… you sure?” Prompto questioned.

 

“Yeah, we might as well end this already. It’s no fun.” Gladio stated.

 

“You might as well come out here, then.” Ignis said. “Where we can all see each other.”

 

“Right, c’mon sleeping beauty.” Gladio said, tugging the prince outside. 

 

They put two chairs next to each other; one for Noct and one for Prom, while Iggy and Gladio stood behind them. Prompto handed his camera to the prince. “Here, look at the most recent photos.” He said while trying to contain his laughter.

 

“Alright.” Turning the camera on, Noctis scrolled through the most recent photos. A selfie from Prompto, a photo of Ignis cooking, and photo of Noctis sleeping. None of it was anything new or weir- wait a second. He didn’t look right in that sleeping photo. Was that… a tail?!

 

“What in Ifrit’s asshole is that?!” Noctis yelled, jumping out of his seat. He brought the camera closer to his face, staring at what looked like a tail. The farther he went through the list of photos, the worse things he found. Oh Astrals, were those ears? Were they petting him?!

 

Noctis turned the camera around for his so-called lovers. “What is this?!” He yelled after seeing his retinue’s face. Each one of them were laughing into their hand. Ignis was the most composed but not by much. 

 

“Well, you see, you decided to go chasing after a cat last night, and then turned into one.” Gladio semi-explained between laughs.

 

“I tried to stop you man!” Prompto said. “You were so dead set on following the cat. I told you it was strange, but nooOooOo.”

 

“You were completely fine, except for what you see before you.” Ignis said. “As long as you are  _ feline _ okay, everything is fine, yes?” What followed was a loud groan from the prince and an exclamation from Prompto of “You already used that one!”. Gladio just sighed and drank his tea.

 

“So why did you try to keep this from me?” Noctis asked, once they had all calmed down.

 

“I didn’t keep it from you on purpose! I just didn’t wanna be the one to tell you. And then Iggy didn’t. And then Gladio finally caved.” Prompto said.

 

Ignis coughed into his hand. “I think you mean on  _ purrpose _ .”

 

“Ignis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> come yell with me!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was actually really fun to write and I'd like to write another chapter, but I'd like for you guys to decide!  
> In terms of Noctis finding out about all this (he won't remember on his own) do you want:  
> A: Chocobros tell him right away, or  
> B: They try to hide it and hilariously fail 
> 
> Either reply in the comments or answer my [twitter poll here](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS/status/917439644173713409). Please don't vote in both places, either take the poll or comment!


End file.
